1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of field-effect transistor, a thin film transistor whose channel region is formed using a semiconductor film which is formed over a substrate having an insulating surface is known. Techniques in which amorphous silicon, microcrystalline silicon, or polycrystalline silicon is used for the semiconductor film which is used for the channel region of the thin film transistor have been disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 to 5). A typical application of thin film transistors is a liquid crystal display television device, in which thin film transistors have been put to practical use as a switching transistor for each pixel that constitutes a display screen.